creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mourning
It was a catastrophic tragedy. The daughter of Graham Duke had been killed by a car. She was playing on the sidewalk when a girl of her age called her over to see something interesting. The young girl was very vague about what there was to see; Emily, the daughter, didn't even know the child but was intrigued by the invitation. The mysterious girl wore a red rain coat much like Emily's and her voice echoed through the street in an unworldly manner. Emily was contemplating the request as her father forbid her to venture from the sidewalk adjacent to her house. An urge, one which was uncontrollable drove her actions as she was beckoned further by her caller. The girl in the raincoat now had wide anticipating eyes as Emily tread across the road. The girl in the raincoat manifested an evil grin across her now monstrous face. Its monstrous face. It had now turned nightmarish with an ethnicity of lime green and had glowing red eyes. Daggers for teeth and a serpent's tongue inhabited the space in its ever-growing gob. Emily's father saw her and ordered her to come back. He did not see the creature who stood across from him though. It let out a vile laugh as he called her over and as she quickly glanced back to see her father but not hear him. Her ears were filled with the screeches of tires against road. She died instantly. Even after four years of the memory, her parents still were in grief, but they held their heads high anyway, hiding the fact that they were still pained tremendously by the incident. The father told her mother to calm down about it most nights for he was the most troubled of all, and did not want reminding of the ordeal. One day, while finishing up work late one night, he peered out of his window. What he saw was unthinkable. It was a figure around that of an eight year old girl's. He was curious why it was standing out there at night, but this thought was quickly erased. He became more transfixed on the face of the child. It was Emily's. He was shocked to an incomprehensible degree. He first thought that it was the whiskey, but he was sobering up and he knew it. "What if she was reaching me from the grave?" he thought. He had to go over there and see her; it was his only desire to see her again. He fetched his clothes and headed out the door. "Daddy?" he heard. He had a look of amazed befuddlement across his face. Emily was lit by the light of a lamppost, the only one which was on in the entire street. A strange feeling was being created in his stomach, one of butterflies. Emily's face dropped as her father felt the unnaturally cold air and the echo of a demon's vocals. He headed for the door, slowly, looking behind him at his deceased daughter. But... The voice called again, now one which sounded like a choir of a thousand angels, saying in tune, "Do you miss me?" Corrupted images in slow motion popped into his head, ones of the car hitting his only daughter. "Ye... yes," he said, his lips moved unnaturally. As if being shaped to speak a foreign language but they produced English. He was quite terrified now but the loss for his daughter overcame him. Suddenly, Emily's face was covered in horrific scars; she was crying and saying, "Go, Daddy. Don't trust her!" Graham snapped out of his trance and was met with a vulgar image which appeared to be a lime green face with terrible features like glowing red eyes and teeth that looked like daggers. His feet were planted though, planted to the street where his daughter met her demise. He fought the mental challenge and broke free of the imprisonment. The creature now twisted and turned its body to reveal the true form of itself. It had extremely thin limbs and crawled on all fours. The monster sung its last note to Graham, "Come with me to see her." Graham's eyes twitched as he nodded his head. The demon smiled playfully as it dug its claws into his legs and pulled him into the shadows. Graham didn't struggle. Nothing but a torn red raincoat lay on the ground, the deceptive entity which led to the journey of her trying to find Emily. Category:Demon/Devil